onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FanDibus
Welcome FanDibus Bounties Umm, sorry, but you need to stop posting those fake bounties. Ryuzakiforever 22:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What not to do Hello, since you're new here, I'll brief you in on what not to do on this wikia: * Don't upload fanart or videos. * Don't do what you did here, messes the whole thing up. * Don't upload speculative bounties or other speculative/fake info. * Don't keep editing against others, this is known as an edit war, very counterproductive and annoying. * No speculations or false information. * Don't erase the contents of the page, and don't replace them with nonsense. * Try to upload pictures that will be used, and give them appropriate file names; unused pictures will be deleted. * No duplicate pictures or fanart. * If you upload pictures that will only be used for personal pages (like blogs or your user page), then please upload them externally, rather than into this wikia. If you keep breaking rules even when warned, then you'll be banned for several days, and then more transgressions the ban period lengthens, and eventually, permanent ban. Yatanogarasu 18:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Eyecatchers Thanks for helping with the eyecatchers! Strawhat1 12:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Try to bring sources to u r uploaded images, if u can. 13:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ending songs i was having fun doing those this week whil i was watching the entire series from beginning to end, but i guess i could still watch it for fun... - [[User:Dop3man 80|'DOPE']], and just shut up 04:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ace Poster Hey, I was just wondering what episode that picture of Ace's wanted poster came from. 15:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Profile Images As decided here renders are to no longer be used as profile images. 10:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I've already told you, renders are a no-go. Last warning, stop pushing the issue. 11:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) NavBox Templates I'm just leaving a note here to say that I undid your template edits because the coding was wrong, leading to an error in every arc navbox. Given that these navboxes are used on every chapter/episode page (over 1200 in all), you probably shouldn't edit them unless you know what you're doing. Please don't do those edits again. Also, keep in mind that the Episode of Nami special already has a spot on the Special Arc navbox, so there's no need to add it to the Arlong Arc navbox as well. 15:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Videos from Youtube, or whatsoever. *Images with no source. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images from the One Piece anime or manga that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 17:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC)